Our Promise
by Shiroi Koyuki11
Summary: Kanzaki Kaoru, mantan seorang pianis yang kini bersekolah di Yosen Kouko sebagai murid kelas 2 disana. Sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya, seringkali dia melihat bayangan masa lalunya yang dia lupakan dan juga janjinya dengan seorang anak laki-laki! Bad summary, OOC, Typo dimana-mana.
1. Chapter 1

_Kalau kau sudah sembuh..._

 _Dan kita bertemu lagi..._

 _Ayo kita menikah.._

 _Eh?M-Menikah?!_

 **Our Promise**

Angin berhembus pelan. Namun, itu cukup untuk menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura di minggu kedua musim semi.

Aku sudah memakai seragam yang terdiri dari kemeja putihku yang tertutup sweater hitam berlengan panjang, pita berwarna merah yang kuikatkan di kerah kemejaku dan juga rok kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu. Kini aku berada didepan cerminku untuk membereskan rambutku. Rambut hitam panjangku yang lurus tergerai kuikat menjadi _twintail_ kecil sementara sisanya kubiarkan tergerai. Aku juga menata poni panjangku dan menjepitnya dengan 2 jepit warna hitam ( lihat poni Aida Riko, kayak gitu dijepitnya ).

Sesudah itu, aku memakai _stocking_ hitamku dan sepatuku.

" Yosh! Aku siap! "

Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Kanzaki Kaoru, murid kelas 2 SMA Yosen di Akita. Selama sekolah dasar, aku tinggal di Amerika Serikat, aku tidak terlalu ingat kejadian-kejadian yang aku alami disana karena ya, kau tahu? Ingatanku agak tumpul. Sementara, SMP dan SMA aku tinggal di Jepang.

" Kaoru-chan? Tumben kau bangun pagi-pagi begini? "

Aku melihat seorang siswi sedang berdiri di depan gerbang asrama sambil bermain dengan Tama, kucingku didekat kandangnya. Rambut coklat tuanya dikepang, iris _hazel_ nya yang berada dibelakang kacamata dengan _frame_ berwarna hitamnya itu menatap iris berwarna keabu-abuan milikku. Itu adalah Megumi Taniguchi, teman masa kecilku.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tak apa kan? " ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. " Kau tidak lupa obatmu kan? " tanya Megumi-chan. " Tentu.. "

" Oh iya! Ini! Aku lupa memberikannya kemarin! " ujar Megumi-chan sambil menyerahkan sebotol.. teh? Oh teh herbal buatannya ternyata. Tunggu...

Teh herbal Megumi-chan itu kan yang membuat Liu-kun pingsan minggu lalu. Apakah rasanya seburuk itu? jika iya, aku tidak mau!

" Minumlah dulu! " ujarnya lagi sambil membuka botol itu dan menyerahkannya padaku. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengambilnya! Batinku sambil mengulurkan tanganku yang agak gemetaran. Dan pada akhirnya akupun menggapainya dan dengan gemetaran aku mendekatkan botol yang berisi teh herbal atau _cantarella*_ itu ke mulutku.

 _'Kenapa aku sampai gemetaran begitu? Itukan hanya teh herbal?'_ aku berusaha berfikir positif walaupun masih gemetaran. Dan pada akhirnya pun aku mencoba meneguknya..

 _Glek!_

 _Jeder!_

Satu tegukan saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku sangat ingin muntah sekarang. Bayangkan saja, rasa teh yang masih terasa agak pahit dan juga ada asam-asamnya begitu. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Megumi-chan sudah berusaha untuk membuatkannya untukku demi mengobati penyakitku, aku pun ( dengan terpaksa ) meneguk habis teh yang masih ada di dalam botol itu.

" Bagaimana rasanya? " tanyanya. " Mengerikan .. " ujarku sambil mengelap bibirku dengan wajah yang pucat sambil menyerahkan botol kosong itu. _' Tidak terjadi apa-apa ternyata '_ batinku. " _Hidoi,_ obat itu rasanya tidak ada yang enak tahu! " ujar Megumi-chan kepadaku. Akupun hanya tersenyum dan berkata,..

" Yang sampai duluan berarti pemenangnya! " ujarku sambil tancap gas meninggalkan Megumi-chan yang masih membatu dengan botol kosong ditangannya. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku dengan Megumi-chan dan juga terkadang dengan anggota klub basket untuk lomba lari dadakan ( kalau sama anggota basket, yang duluan sampai gym ) dan hebatnya aku yang menang terus.

Setelah aku sampai di depan _zebra cross_ yang penuh sesak karena banyak orang yang akan menyebrang baik akan bekerja maupun pergi kesekolah sepertiku. Aku menghela nafas berat dan masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang itu. " Ukh! Permisi.. " Dan jujur saja, disana sangat sempit dan mungkin karena tubuhku yang pendek ini, mereka semua mengabaikanku hingga aku terdorong-dorong ke depan. " Per-Uwaa! " aku terdorong sangat kuat kedepan sehingga tanpa kusadari aku sudah keluar dari kerumunan itu dan kini aku jatuh terduduk ( karena terlempar ) di tengah jalan.

" _Itte!_ Apa-apaan itu?! " runtukku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. Aku pun berdiri dan berbalik 180 derajat untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendorongku tadi.

 _Tot!_

Aku menoleh kearah kiriku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sebuah truk besar sedang menuju kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Oh, tuhan apa mungkin ini akhir hidupku? Batinku sambil menutup mataku takut.

Aku ingin sekali berlari, namun entah kenapa aku malah membeku. Kakiku terasa dipegang oleh sesuatu. Aku merasa mataku mengeluarkan air mata. Orang-orang itu hanya melihatku, tak ada yang mau menolongku. Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong. Namun, lidahku sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya.

" Tolong.. tolong.. " gumamku hampir tidak terdengar.

Kini aku merasakan seseorang. Ya, seseorang memelukku sambil mendorongku hingga kami berdua terlempar ke sisi lain jalan atau lebih tepatnya ' menyebrang secara anti-mainstream'.

Kini kami masih dalam posisi berpelukan di sisi lain jalan. Mungkin yang memelukku ini Megumi-chan, tapi kenapa aroma tubuhnya terasa berbeda? Dan juga tubuhnya terasa sangat besar. Perlahan aku membuka mataku guna megetahui siapa yang menyelamatkanku, kini wajahku berada dekat sekali dengan dadanya ( faktor tinggi badan ) dan aku masih merasakan dia masih saja mendekapku.

Aku merasakan seluruh darahku terkumpul di kepalaku dan menyebabkan wajahku memerah karena malu dengan posisi kami yang masih berpelukan sambil terbaring, dan juga catat...

Dia laki-laki. Sudah pasti..

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan seketika. Dengan efek _slow motion,_ aku dongakkan kepalaku untuk berusaha melihat wajahnya. Dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya..

 _Deg!_

Pandangan kami saling bertemu. Karena dia menundukkan kepalanya, jarak wajah kami pun sangat dekat hingga hidungku dan hidungnya bersentuhan ( Jika kalian mau membayangkannya silahkan ), dan juga saking dekatnya aku bisa mendengarkan deru nafasnya. Wajahku serasa makin memanas ketika memperhatikan wajahnya lebih seksama.

Dia mempunyai mata berwarna _olive_ yang salah satunya tertutupi oleh poni yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, dan dibawah mata kananya terdapat _beauty mark_ yang bisa dikatakan..

 _Perfect._

Baiklah terlalu lama diposisi ini bisa membuatku serangan jantung. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mendorong dadanya pelan, isyarat untuk melepaskan dekapannya.

" A-Ah, Maaf.. " ujarnya sambil melepaskan dekapannya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dan cepat-cepat berdiri sambil membereskan tasku. " _Arigatou.. "_ ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku dan berlari meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk dengan wajah terkejut.

 **Di Sekolah...**

Kini aku sudah berada dikelas bersama Megumi-chan. Aku duduk di bangkuku yang terletak dipojok paling belakang dekat jendela dikelas, dengan tembok disebelah kananku dan sebuah kursi kosong disebelah kiriku. " Megumi-chan, tadi aku menang lagi! Traktir aku susu coklat lagi" ujarku pada Megumi-chan yang duduk didepan ku. " Hah, iya-iya.. " ujarnya dengan nada malas. Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Megumi-chan yang menurutku imut itu.

" _Nee,_ Kaoru-chan. Jika aku menang lomba lari itu.. "

" Apa? "

" Aku ingin kau main Piano lagi! " ujar Megumi-chan

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian 'itu' aku tidak ingin lagi bermain piano. " Tapi, aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kau juga tahu kan? " ujarku sambil meremas jari-jariku. " Iya aku tahu! Tapi kan aku berjanji padamu aku akan menemanimu kemanapun! " ujar Megumi-chan sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan siswi pun menuju bangku masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu Aoki- _sensei_ pun masuk.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru anak-anak. Dia pindahan dari Amerika.. " ujar Aoki sensei." Silahkan masuk, Himuro-san.. " ujar Aoki- _sensei_. " _Ha'i_ "

Ketika mendengar kata ' Himuro-san' dan suaranya yang lumayan berat itu, sebagian siswi dikelasku langsung ribut. Maklum, jika ada siswa baru pasti nantinya dikerubungi ( Kecuali : yang culun ) apalagi kalau _ikemen._ Aku sudah bosan dengan ocehan para siswi yang terus-terusan 'begitu'.

Baiklah, abaikan siswi-siswi nya. Setelah itu, muncullah makh- ralat seorang siswa berambut hitam, bermata o-tunggu! Di-dia yang menolongku tadi! Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa nantinya.

Setelah dia masuk, Aoki-sensei menuliskan namanya di papan tulis yang bisa dibaca ' Himuro Tatsuya '. " Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu Himuro-san" titah Aoki-sensei yang hanya dibalas dengan angukan orang itu.

" _Watashi no namae wa Himuro Tatsuya desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.. "_

Aku yakin kini ada rona merah dipipiku. Untung saja, Megumi-chan tidak melihatnya. " _Nee,_ Kaoru-chan. Orang itu terus melihatmu lho~ " ujar Megumi-chan padaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Aku teringat terus kejadian tadi.

Ukh! Baiklah, Kaoru tarik nafas~ keluarkan...

Mungkin, aku sudah agak tenang sekarang. Oke, Balik lagi ke perkenalan! ( Woi ). Kini aku berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Baiklah Kaoru berhenti berfikir!

" Baiklah, Himuro-san kau duduklah disebelah... ehmm.. Ah! Kanzaki-san! Tolong angkat tangan tanganmu agar Himuro-san dapat menemukanmu.. " ujar Aoki- _sensei._ Mau tidak mau, akupun mengangkat tanganku. " Baiklah, Himuro-san kau duduk dikursi sebelahnya.. " ujar Aoki- _sensei._

 _Jackpot!_

Dia pun berjalan menuju bangku disebelahku. Aku hanya memasang ekspresi datar ( meskipun sebenarnya aku malu ). Kali ini aku mendengar beberapa siswi sedang membicarakanku meskipun hanya sayup-sayup.

" Baiklah, keluarkan buku biologi kalian! " perintah Aoki- _sensei._ Seluruh kelas langsung mengeluarkan buku biologi masing-masing. Baiklah, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin berbagi buku dengan murid baru itu.

" Apa kau punya bukunya? " tanyaku spontan, SPONTAN! " Eh? Tidak ". Aku menghela nafas, kukeluarkan buku biologi dari tasku dan memberikannya pada murid baru itu. " _Kore,_ aku akan melihat buku Megumi-chan nanti.. " ujarku.

Aku lihat ia membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum sambil meraih bukuku. " Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja? K-a-n-z-a-k-i-s-a-n? " ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menekankan suara pada kalimat ' Kanzaki-san' itu. " Eh?! Tidak apa-apa, kok! " ujarku sambil menggeleng dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan dadaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum, atau mungkin dia menggodaku? Argh! Jika aku sedang tidak ada di kelas aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya, INGIN SEKALI. Belum sempat aku merespon, aku mendengar suara meja yang digeser hingga terdengar suara ' Duk!'. Aku menoleh kesebelah kiriku, dan aku melihat si _ikemen_ itu sudah menempelkan mejanya dengan mejaku. Dia juga meletakan buku biologiku ditengah-tengah meja aku dan dia yang menempel.

" Begini saja. Tidak apa-apa kan? " ujarnya dengan senyumnya lagi. " T-Terserah kau saja.. " ujarku sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang agak memerah. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ini orang udah akrab ato sok akrab denganku? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku seorang ( mantan ) pianis?

Ah, baiklah abaikan itu. Sekarang aku harus memperhatikan pelajaran didepanku. Tapi, kenapa aku malah berfikir ak pernah bertemu dengannya waktu dulu? Mungkin...

Waktu di Amerika?

 **Jam Istirahat..**

Baiklah, tadi saat belajar aku kurang fokus. Itu karena dua hal. Pertama, aku terus terusik oleh orang-orang yang membicarakanku hanya karena aku meminjamkan-maksudnya memakainya bersama si _ikemen_ itu. Kedua...

Entah kenapa aku merasa si _ikemen_ itu terus menggodaku dengan senyumannya dan juga pertanyaannya. Ya, pertanyaannya sejujurnya tidak mengangguku, hanya senyumannya saja. Dan, wajahnya. Wajahnya seperti temanku waktu di Amerika dulu, dan orang itu ( yang mirip dengan Himuro ) pernah berjanji padaku untuk menikah ketika bertemu lagi...

Mungkin...

Arg! Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! ini adalah hari pertama aku melihatnya! Pergilah kau wahai pemikiran nistaku!

Kini aku ada diposisi wajah menempel di atas meja, antara frustasi dan gugup saat membayangkan hal tadi." Kaoru-chan kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak ikut ke kantin? " tanya Megumi-chan. " Mm? Tidak... " ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela masih dengan pipi yang menyentuh meja.

" Hah? Kalau begitu- "

" Jangan lupakan susu coklatku.. " ujarku memotong perkataan Megumi-chan dengan pandangan yang masih menatap jendela. Aku dengar Megumi-chan hanya mendengus kesal, hehe. " Kenapa? " tanyaku sembari mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela ke Megumi-chan dengan senyuman licik terlukis diwajahku.

Kini dia hanya keluar, dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Begitu dia keluar, sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian di kelas. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa sih, soalnya aku suka sekali menyendiri di kelas.

 _Tring..._

Baiklah, suara _handphone_ ku itu sukses menghancurkan ketenangan. Aku pun mengambil _Handphone_ flip berwarna hitam dari tasku. Dan ternyata itu adalah tanda mail masuk dari Araki-sensei, guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih klub basket.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku membuka mail itu yang isinya kira-kira..

 _From : Araki-sensei_

 _To : Kanzaki-san_

 _Subject : Latihan_

 _Hari ini jadwal latihan aku majukan dari jam 3 sore menjadi sepulang sekolah. Beritahukan pada Ookamura, Fukui, dan Liu. Ah, sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi di kelasmu. Dia baru mendaftar tadi. Namanya, Himuro Tatsuya._

Aku langsung membatu membacanya. Berurusan dengan _ikemen_ itu? baiklah aku akan mati di tempat. Ketika aku akan memasukan kembali hp ku ke tas, hp ku kembali berbunyi dan itu dari Araki-sensei lagi.

 _From: Araki-sensei_

 _To:Kanzaki-san_

 _Subject: Re: Latihan._

 _Suruh semua anggota klub SECEPATNYA ke gym._

Baiklah itu sukses membuatku ngacir dari kelas ke luar untuk mencari buah anakan (?) nya Araki-sensei. Dan sepanjang jalan aku berteriak :

" WOI! LIU-KUN! OOKAMURA-SENPAI! FUKUI-SENPAI! HIMURO-SAN! ARAKI-SENSEI MEMANGGIL! "

Entah berapa oktaf aku berteriak, orang-orang yang kupanggil itu langsung nongol dari kelas masing-masing ( minus Himuro. Liu sebenernya lagi diluar kelas soalnya kelasnya sama kaya si duo Oc sama Himuro ), karena aku berlari melewati kelas-kelas mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka berlari ( ngacir ) mengikutiku ke gym.

" Oi, Kaoru apa masalahnya? " tanya Ookamura-senpai dengan roti yakisoba ditangannya. " Entahlah, Araki-sensei menyuruh kita secepatnya ke gym! " ujarku sambil memimpin barisan gaje ini. " Tunggu kata ' secepatnya ' pake capslock gak? " tanya Fukui-senpai. " Eh? Pake.. " jawabku sedikit bingung.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. " Ini namanya UGD! Unit Galau Darurat! Kita harus cepet-cepet! Yang dimaksud secepatnya itu 1 menit!" ujar Fukui-senpai. Aku, Liu-kun, dan Ookamura-senpai hanya menjawab:

" GASWAT DODOL! " dengan diiringi oleh hujan lokal. " Gawat yang bener. Udah ah, ayo! " titahku ( bukan titan ya ). Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di otakku. " Oi lomba lari dadakan yuk! Lakukan apapun untuk menang! " ujarku sambil tancap gas meninggalkan mereka.

" OI TUNGGUIN! " teriak trio anggota basket itu.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di gym. Untuk lomba lari dadakan itu, aku menang lagi karena trik turun tangga yang ' anti mainstream ' ( lebih tepatnya kesenggol Ookamura-senpai trus guling-guling sampai bawah ). Aku akan berterimakasih pada Ookamura-senpai nanti.

" Jadi... "

" Apa yang kita lakukan disini? " ujarku dan Fukui-senpai berbarengan ketika melihat Araki-sensei tengah duduk di _bench_ bersama Megumi-chan.

" Baiklah, semua sudah ada kan? " tanya Araki-sensei sambil memegang _shinai_ nya. " Eh, iya. Bahkan anak baru ini pun ada.. " ujarku sambil menunjuk Himuro-san dengan jempolku.

" Bagus. Kali ini aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu.. "

Araki-sensei pun berdiri dari _bench_ dan menunjukku dengan _shinai_ nya. " Eh? Ada apa Araki-sensei? " ujarku.

" Mulai hari ini, kau! Kanzaki Kaoru akan menjabat sebagai manager klub baket! "

Hening sesaat...

" Eh?! "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 ***: sejenis racun yang sangat mematikan dan tidak meninggalkan bukti :v**

 **Hola minna! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Shiroi Koyuki11 desu!**

 **Pasti kalian yang waktu itu baca Our Promise pasti bingung kan kenapa ilang fic itu ? /kagak/**

 **Nah saya cingcong bentar boleh kan?**

 **Waktu mau nge-publish chapter baru itu, file story nya itu kedelete :"V. Yah sekalian ngegantiin fic itu dan juga ni fic di remake :v.**

 **Anyway thanks for reviewers. Yang udah ngereview ' sisi lain' cerita ini...**

 **Mind to RnR minna? Kalau mau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh?!"

Kami berteriak berjamaah karena kaget. Sementara Araki-sensei dan Megumi-chan hanya menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan kami.

" Manager? Kenapa harus aku? " ujarku. " Itu karena kau lumayan dekat dengan anggota klub basket, bisa diandalkan dan juga aku butuh asisten yang bisa memanggil para anggota lainnya.. " jelas Araki-sensei. Kami sweatdrop berjamaah.

Aku menghela nafas berat. " Lalu, kenapa Megumi-chan ada disini? " ujarku sambil melirik Megumi-chan yang sedari tadi diam. " Itu karena Masako-sensei memanggilku untuk menanyakan saran " jelas Megumi-chan.

" Jangan memberi saran begitu Taniguchi! Nanti jika orang ini jadi manager kita bisa mati! " ujar Fukui-senpai sambil memohon kepada Megumi-chan.

" Oi! "

 **Our Promise**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, humor,dll**

 **Disclaimer : KnB is not mine! Tapi punya om Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei!**

 **Summary :**

Kanzaki Kaoru, mantan seorang pianis yang kini bersekolah di Yosen Kouko sebagai murid kelas 2 disana. Sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya, seringkali dia melihat bayangan masa lalunya yang dia lupakan dan juga janjinya dengan seorang anak laki-laki! Bad summary, OOC, Typo dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Itu dikarenakan rapat guru-guru mendadak yang naudzubillah lamanya itu. Aku berjalan pulang dengan langkah agak gontai sendirian. Atau lebih tepatnya...

Aku yang pulang paling telat ( dan aku sangat lelah ).

Kalian tahu kan? Itu karena aku diangkat menjadi manager secara tiba-tiba, sementara aku belum siap dan juga aku ditinggal Liu-kun untuk piket ( yang entah kenapa harus ) karena alasan sakit perut. Aku menghela nafas berat ketika aku berada di depan _zebra cross_ , lampunya menunjukkan untuk tidak boleh ada yang menyebrang dulu.

Aku melihat arlojiku yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30. Baiklah, aku telat pulang selama 1 jam. Aku pun kembali melihat ke lampunya yang masih sama seperti tadi. Baiklah, kali ini aku harus bersabar menunggu lampu itu berubah.

Ketika aku melihat kesebrang atau lebih tepatnya ke _zebra cross_ itu, entah kenapa aku malah terbayang kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatku blushing parah. Untungnya tidak banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di tempat itu, sehingga aku tidak malu maksimal ( lah? ).

 _Tring!_

 _Handphone_ ku berbunyi lagi, segera aku ambil benda itu dari tas ku dan yang kudapati hanya mail dari salah satu dari 2 orang ' Tim Bully 'ku di SMP, dan aku kadang berpikir, bisa-bisanya aku memberikan alamat emailku ke orang yang membully ku.

Dan kira-kira ini isinya..

 _Yo, Kaoru. Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apakah tim SMA mu akan ada di Inter-High tahun ini? hahahah!_

Baiklah aku akui, disini aku sweatdrop dan kesal ketika membaca mail dari si petet yang petetnya bisa mengalahkan Liu-kun ini. Ingin sekali aku membantingkan _handphone_ ku sekarang juga. Namun apa daya hanya ini satu-satunya ponselku. Aku hanya menjawabnya begini :

 _Kalau iya memang kenapa?_

Yosh! Mailnya telah kukirim ke si petet itu. Aku menutup _handphone_ flipku agak keras. Hingga aku tak menyadari lampunya sudah berubah warna. Tanpa cingcong lagi ( lah? ) aku berlari menyebrang sembari mencak-mencak nggak jelas ( untuk Liu-kun ).

 **Sesampainya di kamar asrama...**

Aku membanting tas dan sweater hitamku ke kasur saking kesalnya dengan Liu-kun dan juga si petet itu. Aku membuka kulkasku untuk mengambil air dingin yang aku simpan. " Aku akan menghajarnya besok... " umpatku gaje sambil meminum air dingin itu.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan juga pandanganku agak kabur. Saat itu juga aku melihat seperti _flashback_ dikepalaku. Aku melihat dua anak laki-laki, bola basket, kalung, dan juga pianika. Baiklah, itu _hint_ yang sangat gak nyambung.

Aku menutup pintu kulkasku dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menuju ke balkon, dan tentunya sambil membawa air minumku itu.

 _Ceklek!_

Aku membuka pintu itu dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan langit senja yang indah dan juga salah satu pintu kamar asrama pria yang berjarak 5 meter dariku dan tidak ada penghuninya. Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa gedung asrama ini terdiri dari 2 gedung asrama ( satu untuk perempuan dan satu untuk pria ). Aku tinggal di kamar asrama nomor 35 yang artinya ada ditengah tengah ( tidak paling bawah gedung maupun paling atas) strategis? Mungkin.

Aku terus memperhatikan pintu kamar asrama itu sambil meminum air itu hingga habis. " Aku ingin bermain piano lagi. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.. ugh! " aku bergumam tidak jelas sambil membenturkan kepalaku dengan sangaaatt pelan ke tembok didekatku.

 _Ceklek..._

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka dari jarak 5 meter yang berarti suara itu berasal dari gedung asrama pria. Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik balkon sambil mengintip pintu itu, mataku serasa mau copot ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali dan kamar itu sangat gelap dan sekarang keluar tangan putih dari sana? TIDAKK!

Jujur saja, aku takut bukan kepalang. Tapi aku masih memperhatikan pintu itu lekat-lekat. Baiklah, pintu itu mulai terbuka bung! Lebih lebar bung! Dan ternyata..

Gol! –plaked!

Baiklah pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakan sesosok makhluk astral –ralat seorang pria yang ternyata adalah...

Himuro Tatsuya-san...

Aku langsung memasang ekspresi lega dan kaget (?) namun tetap dengan posisi yang sama dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata ' jii... '. Aku terus memperhatikan Himuro-san sampai ia melirikku yang masih dengan posisi yang ngak elit sama sekali.

" Hm? Kaoru-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? " tanyanya dengan senyuman yang membuatku nge blush. " T-Tidak hanya.. ya, memeperhatikan suasana langit sore.. " ujarku sambil berdiri dan menggaruk-garuk pipi kiriku dengan telunjuk.

Aku melihatnya dia masih tersenyum. Namun, kali ini dia menatapku sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya di balkon kamarnya yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa melihatnya ( karena gugup ). " Kau belum ganti baju? " tanyanya. " Hm? Ya begitulah... "

Hening.

Memang hening, namun aku merasakan dia memandangku dengan tatapan ' jii... ' dengan wajah chibinya ( A/N: lihat knb s2 eps 1 yang waktu Kagami ditonjok nigou, dan lihat ekspresi si Himuro :V ). " A-Apa? " ujarku yang ternyata berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. " Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa pernah bertemu seseorang yang mirip denganmu sewaktu di Amerika.. " ujarnya.

" Dan... "

Aku memasang tatapan ' jangan-gantungkan-ucapanmu ' kepadanya. " Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah? " tanyanya kini dengan _poker face_. " Aku ditinggal Liu-kun untuk piket tadi. Dan juga lelah memikirkan tentang ' sejarah ' ku saat jadi pianis.. " ups! Aku keceplosan di 10 kata terakhir itu. sontak aku menutup mulutku dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang bersemu merah.

" Kaoru-san kau kenapa? " tanyanya. " Ng, tidak apa-apa kok " ujarku sambil memasang senyuman ' untung-dia-tidak-mendengarnya '.

" Oh iya, Kaoru-san.. "

" Apa? " tanyaku penasaran. Tapi dia tidak menjawab dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu ( mungkin ). Yap! Benar ia kembali dengan sebuah buku dan juga 1 kantung keresek putih kecil yang sekarang telah ia talikan. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

" Kau mau apa dengan keresek itu? " tanyaku tetap dengan posisi yang sama. " Tangkaplah! Sambil buku biologi yang kupinjam tadi kukembalikan.. " ujarnya. " Tangkap? Di jarak seperti ini? kau ini pasti _shooting guard_ ya? " tanyaku agak sweatdrop. " Nah itu kau tahu ".

Dia mengambil posisi bagai akan men- _shoot_ bola basket padahal itu hanyalah keresek ( buku nya dia masukan ke dalam keresek itu ) dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung men _shoot_ nya dengan mulusss sekali. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menangkap kereseka yang kini sedang melambung ke arahku.

Keresek itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, MENDEKAT dan..

 _Hap!_

Tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluknya saja. Aku terus memperhatikan keresek itu dan Himuro-san secara bergantian. Keresek, Himuro-san, keresek, Himuro-san, keresek. Terus terusan begitu sampai kurang lebih 10 detik untuk memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang untukku.

" Bukalah, itu tanda selamat dariku atas dilantik jadi manager klub basket. Dan terimakasih untuk bukunya! " ujarnya lagi-lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang lembut. Karena penasaran, aku membuka keresek itu diiringi dengan efek sinar dewa dari keresek itu-oke itu lebay, sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja saat aku membukanya.

" Uwaa! Arigatou, Himuro-san! " begitu melihat isinya aku langsung menunduk dengan durasi (?) sekitar 5 detik dan berdiri tegak lagi tanda terimakasih karena isi keresek itu adalah 2 bungkus roti dan 1 kotak susu _vanilla_. " Tidak masalah kok. Kaoru- **chan** " dia menjawab sambil menekankan suaranya di kata 'chan', dan berhasil membuatku nge-blush lagi, LAGI!

" _Mou ii!_ Himuro-san! _Hazukashi yo!_ " ujarku dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahku dan tentu saja sambil memeluk keresek yang tadi ia berikan. Dia hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuanku dan dia membuka mulutnya lagi, daaannn...

" Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? " tanyanya. " Eh? Anooo. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.. " ujarku sambil memasang wajah ' baik-baik-aku-menyerah '. Jujur saja, tidak masalah sih dia mau memanggilku apapun. Bahkan jika ia memanggilku ' _moyashi '_ juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ini! belum 1 hari aku mengenalnya dia sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku apalagi dengan suffix –chan!

Setelah itu kami berdua tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

" Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya. Aku akan membereskan kamarku lagi.. " ujarnya memecahkan keheningan. " _H-Ha'i!_ ".

" Oh iya! Himuro-san! " panggilku ketika ia sudah membuka pintunya lagi. " Apa Kaoru-chan? " tanyanya. " Terimakasih untuk tadi pagi dan keresek ini.. " ujarku sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah tentunya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

 _' Nee daijobu? ', ' Eh? Pianis terkenal itu? ', ' Tolong maafkan aku! '_

Apa itu tadi? Aku melihat beberapa ' adegan ' seperti di film dikepalaku. Dan mungkin itu ingatanku yang dulu...

Di Amerika? Mungkin...

 **Malam harinya pukul 20.30..**

Kini aku memakai baju _turtle neck_ berwarna abu-abu berlengan panjang ( atau lebih tepatnya kepanjangan hingga menyisakan ujung jari telunjuk, tengah, manis, dan kelingkingku ) dengan kebawahan sebuah celana training berwarna hitam. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan juga kertas data-data para anggota klub basket, jadwal latihan dan lain sebagainya yang berserakan. Jujur saja, belum 1 hari aku menjadi manager klub basket, aku sudah disuguhi data-data yang harus kususun yang banyaknya amit-amit itu.

Apalagi aku harus menulis rangkuman materi untuk Megumi-chan dan Liu-kun yang setiap tahunnya ( sebelum ujian ) selalu memintanya padaku dengan alasan lebih gampang memahaminya. Terkadang ingin sekali aku membenturkan kepalaku saking pusingnya ( baik karena tugas seorang manager maupun kelakuan 2 orang itu ).

" Uhh, pusing pala saya nih namanya.. " ujarku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamku hingga berantakan. Aku mengambil kertas-kertas data yang diserahkan Ookamura-senpai tadi atau lebih tepatnya 15 menit yang lalu ( dia menitipkannya ke penjaga asrama perempuan sih ). Dalam hati aku bersyukur dulu aku pernah ' berguru ' kepada kakak angkatku di SMP untuk melakukan pekerjaan seorang manager.

" Kaoru-chan~ "

Kudengar sebuah suara dari alam- ralat luar kamarku. Sontak aku langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan saat ku buka pintu itu...

" Yahoo!~ "

 _Brak!_

Aku membanting pintu untuk menutupnya. Yap, itu Megumi-chan. Aku yakin ia mungkin akan menggangguku sekarang. Aku pun tidak langsung kembali duduk dihadapan meja itu, namun aku sedang berusaha menahan pintu agar tidak didobrak olehnya.

" Kaoru-chan _hidoi!_ Buka pintunya! " kudengar suaranya dari balik pintuku dengan nada marah sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamarku lebih keras. " Kau mau apa kesini? Jika tidak penting aku tidak akan membukanya! " ujarku dengan nada agak tinggi.

" Huh! Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk menyusun data-data itu kok! "

Begitu mendengarnya aku langsung membuka pintunya dengan secepat kilat dan jangan lupa...

Dengan mata berbinar.

" _Hontou ka? "_

" Eh? B-benar kok! " ujar Megumi-chan dengan ekspresi ' ga-usah-gitu-juga-keles '. " _Arigatou_ Megumi-chan! " aku langsung memeluk perempuan yang lebih tinggi 0.5cm dariku itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. " _Maa maa,_ ayo masuk.. " usul Megumi-chan, aku hanya mengangguk untuk meng-iyakan.

Dan saat Megumi-chan masuk dan melihat keadaan kamarku...

" EBUSET! Ini kamar apa kapal pecah? " ujarnya dengan nada tinggi dan sukses kuhadiahi tamparan harisen mautku. " Memangnya siapa penyebabnya aku memberantaki kamarku ini? aku mencari-cari buku kosong dan pelajaran ku tahu! Dan juga karena kau dan Liu-kun yang terus meminta rangkuman materi! " ujarku dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan langsung membuat Megumi-chan mingkem.

Baiklah, abaikan KDKA ( Kekerasan Dalam Kamar Asrama ) tadi. Megumi-chan duduk diseberangku sambil menyusun jadwal-jadwal latihan sementara aku menyusun data-data anggota.

Tak terasa 1 jam telah berlalu, data-data ini pun belum selesai kami susun. " _Mou ii yo!_ Ini namanya ' Unlimited Data Works '! " ujar Megumi-chan sambil guling-guling di lantai. Sementara aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengambil setengah dari kertas Megumi-chan. " Padahal kau tadi yang bilang ' serahkan yang banyak padaku ' " ujarku dengan nada datar.

" Huh! Ya kukira kan tidak akan sebanyak ini.. " ujarnya. " Baiklah kalau begitu kau kekamarmu saja, aku akan menyelesaikannya SENDIRIAN... " ujarku sambil menyeret Megumi-chan keluar dari kamarku. " Ta- "

 _Brak!_

Aku langsung membanting dan mengunci pintu kamarku dengan waktu 0.02 detik. " Baiklah waktunya serius.. "

 **Keesokan harinya..**

" Hoamm... "

Itu kata pertama yang kuucapkan saat didepan loker sepatuku untuk mengambil _uwabaki_ ku. Bayangkan saja data data dan rangkuman itu kuselesaikan sendirian sampai jam 01.00 pagi, dan sialnya lagi bel masuk dibunyikan jam 07.15. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tidur sama sekali, entah kenapa aku mengidap Insomnia dadakan dan juga sedikit...

Masuk angin atau flu?

" _Ohayou,_ Kaoru-chan.. "

Aku menoleh keasal suara sambil menggisik-gisik mataku yang agak berat itu. " _Ohayou,_ Himuro-san~ Hoammm~ "

Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju lokernya yang TEPAT DISEBELAHKU . Meskipun aku mengantuk aku bisa tahu lho dia tersenyum jangan remehkan aku!

" Kaoru-chan kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah? " tanyanya. " Aku tidak tidak tidur semalaman untuk menyusun data dari Ookamura-senpai yang banyaknya minta ampun.. Hatchim! " ujarku sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh dari tubuhku.

" Kalau kau lelah kenapa kau tidak sekolah saja? " tanyanya lagi. " Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran " aku sedang menggunakan _uwabaki_ ketika menjawabnya. " Oh.. "

Hening lagi.

Sekitar 5 menit kami berhening ria dan keheningan itu diakhiri oleh Himuro-san yang tiba-tiba mengajakku berjalan bersama menuju kekelas. Suasananya masih sangat sepi karena ya kalian tahu? Kami datang kepagian.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah berada di depan kelas 2-B, kelas kami. Aku pun membuka pintu kelas dan hendak menyapa, tapi...

 _Byuuur!_

Baiklah aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas setelah itu pandanganku jadi gelap dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, hanya satu hal yang terlintas dikepalaku...

Seperti ulangan ' film ' lagi namun kini aku melihat...

2 orang anak laki-laki namun, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang satunya. Sementara yang satunya itu memiliki alis bercabang..

Eh tunggu? Apa?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo minna, saya apdet lagi!**

 **Maaf kalo lama updatenya, sama saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan update dan juga kan ( sebenernya ni cerita udah ditulis sebelum puasa ) sekarang puasa lho!**

 **Anyway bales review aja gitu ya?**

 **LeafandFlower** **: Iya** **:(** **waktu mau ngepublish chapter 5, tiba-tiba data tu cerita gak ada. Dan ternyata kehapus sama saudara XD. Iya makasih supportnya ya!**

 **Minna mind to RnR or RnR pleasee...**

 **No flame!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Promise**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, humor,dll**

 **Disclaimer : KnB is not mine! Tapi punya om Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei!**

 **Summary :**

Kanzaki Kaoru, mantan seorang pianis yang kini bersekolah di Yosen Kouko sebagai murid kelas 2 disana. Sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya, seringkali dia melihat bayangan masa lalunya yang dia lupakan dan juga janjinya dengan seorang anak laki-laki! Bad summary, OOC, Typo dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak sekolah. Kenapa? Aku akan berterimakasih pada Liu-kun, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai, dan Megumi-chan yang telah mengguyurku dengan air es ketika aku sedang flu sehingga sekarang aku demam. Katanya sih ucapan selamat dari mereka sehingga melakukan ' _Ice Bucket Challenge '_ kepadaku.

" Hatchim! "

Aku kembali meringkuk di kasurku itu sambil menunggu Megumi-chan pulang untuk memeriksaku. Kulihat jam yang ada didinding, baru jam 11.59. Uh! Ternyata masih lama, ini baru istirahat makan siang. Jujur aku tidak tahan terus berada di dalam kamar asramaku ini, aku ingin pergi kesekolah.

 _Tring!_

Suara itu terus terdengar dari 10 menit yang lalu. Jika ku hitung kini pasti ada sekitar 8-10 _mail_ yang belum dibuka. " Ah _mou!_ Aku tidak tahan dengan suara mengerikan itu! " ujarku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan berlari tanpa peduli dengan kepalaku yang agak pusing itu untuk mengambil hpku yang ada di atas kulkas ( tentu saja agak jauh dengan tempat tidurku ).

Dan benar saja, ada 9 _mail_ masuk tapi itu bukan dari Megumi-chan saja. Ada Liu-kun, Ookamura dan Fukui-senpai, Araki-sensei, dan 2 alamat _email_ yang tidak aku kenal. Baiklah kita intip (?) isinya!

Pertama dari Megumi-chan..

 _From : Megumi-Chan_

 _To : Kaoru-Chan_

 _Subject : Lati-Ah! Apapun itu._

 _Araki-sensei meliburkan latihan hari ini, nanti sepulang sekolah aku, Liu, Kenichi-senpai, Kensuke-senpai, Tatsuya-san dan Atsushi-san akan menjengukmu._

Baiklah pemberitahuan itu cukup tapi dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf? Dan siapa lagi Atsushi itu?

Argh! Jika saja aku tidak sakit sekarang ini, aku ingin segera meremukan tulang-tulangnya. Baiklah Kaoru, tenang...

Baiklah sekarang dari Araki-sensei..

 _From : Araki-sensi_

 _To:Kanzaki-san_

 _Subject : Latihan dan lainnya_

 _Hari ini latihan ku liburkan, anak-anakku akan menjengukmu nanti._

Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Megumi-chan. Aku menghela nafasku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. dan sejak kapan Araki-sensei memanggil mereka ' anak-anakku '.

Aku kembali membuka _mail_ yang selanjutnya yang ternyata dari Fukui-senpai. Kira-kira begini isinya..

 _From : Fukui-senpai_

 _To : Kaoru_

 _Subject : Apapun itu._

 _Maaf._

Hening

Hening

Hening

" EEHHHH?! " aku berteriak saking kagetnya. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Jarang-jarang Fukui-senpai meminta maaf padaku. Tapi yang tertulis di _mail_ itu ya MAAF! Tidak lain dan tidak bukan! M-a-a-f! Ahghhhhh!

Tenangkan dirimu Kanzaki Kaoru!

" Huf. Baiklah itu Cuma kebetulan... "

Selesai berteriak ria, aku kembali fokus kepada 'setumpuk' _mail_ yang aku terima itu. Aku membuka _mail_ dari Liu-kun yang sama isinya dengan _mail_ yang dikirim oleh Fukui-senpai ( dan sukses membuatku kaget lagi ). Lalu Ookamura-senpai yang meminta maaf juga, ya itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kasurku lagi sambil membawa hpku dan membanting tubuhku. " Membosankan~ " keluhku sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur. " Oh iya masih ada _mail_ yang belum kubuka.. "

Aku melihat _mail_ yang lain, yang ternyata oh ternyata dari Megumi-chan yang hanya berisi _' Kaoru-chan? ', ' Moshimossu~ ', ' Kau tidur ya? '_. baiklah, aku mengabaikan pesan itu dan menuju _mail_ yang alamat emailnya tidak kukenal dan membukanya. Pertama begini isinya...

 _Kaoru-chan bagaimana keadaanmu?_

Untuk pemanggilan namaku yang seperti itu, pasti itu Megumi-chan. Tapi kenapa alamat emailnya tidak kukenal? Kalau Himuro-san? Darimana dia tahu alamat emailku?

Lalu pesan selanjutnya...

 _Kaoru-chan? Kau tidur? Moshimossu~_

Mungkin Megumi-chan. Aku meletakan hpku di dekat bantal dan merebahkan diriku lagi. " Aku ingin sekolah. Aku ingin melihat yang lain berlatih basket.. " gumamku sambil menutup mataku dengan lenganku dan tertidur.

 **Di Sekolah~**

Normal POV

Sementara si hero kita sedang sakit, mari kita lihat keadaan sekolahnya yang mengenaskan dan bobrok ini! ( Author didepak sama Liu dan Himuro karena gak terima sampai ke jalur Gaza dan mati ketembak Israel ( woi ) ).

Kini anggota klub basket ( ples Megumi ) sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan di atas atap. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat keadaannya.

Liu, ia sedang mengikuti perang mulut ke 122 dengan Megumi perihal makanan untuk menjenguk Kaoru nanti. Ookamura dan Fukui lagi guling-guling. Himuro? Dia lagi nganter Murasakibara ke kantin ( Himuro : kenapa kau tahu? Author : karena saya ' yang maha kuasa ' di cerita ini :V ).

" Membosankan~ " ujar Fukui dengan posisi tiduran. " Dari tadi kita hanya disuguhi perang mulut dua sejoli itu.. " timpal Ookamura yang sukses ditimpuk sama sendal jepit oleh Liu. " Siapa yang dua sejoli!? " teriak Liu dan Megumi.

" Udah dong KDRT nya, ngomong-ngomong jadinya mau bawa apa untuk Kaoru? " tanya Fukui sambil bangkit kini dia dalam posisi duduk sebelum ditimpuk kursi sama Liu.

" Belum... " kini Megumi yang menjawab. " Ini semua gara-gara dia yang ngajak ribut " tunjuk Megumi kepada Liu. " Kau yang duluan... " balas Liu lempeng. " Kau.. " ujar Megumi tak mau kalah sambil menyikutnya yang dibalas oleh Liu dengan menyikutnya lagi. Dan terjadilah adegan ' sikut-menyikut ' yang berujung dengan tangan Liu yang diinjek Megumi.

" Aku bodoh sudah bertanya padamu Taniguchi... " ujar Fukui dengan wajah MADESU. Ookamura pun menghela nafas berat melihat ' adegan ' didepannya itu dan berkata,

" Buah kesukaannya saja! Bagaimana? " usulnya. Hening sesaat. Fukui, Megumi, dan Liu saling memandang dan mengangguk setuju. " Tapi buah kesukaannya apa? " celetuk Liu. Hening lagi.

" Ng, kalau tidak salah sih apel " ujar Megumi dengan nada ragu. " Yosh! Nanti pulang sekolah kita akan beli apel sebanyak sepuluh! " teriak Fukui tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. " Kok sepuluh? " tanya Ookamura _sweatdrop_. " Hm? Kagak tahu~ " jawabnya enteng sambil nyengir.

" Jadi gimana setuju ngak sama ide Kenichi-senpai? Bel nya udah mau bunyi lho! " ujar Megumi sambil memijit keningnya. " Setuju aja deh~ " ujar Fukui dan Liu berbarengan dengan nada terpaksa. Kenapa? Karena mereka setuju-gak-setuju sama idenya, mau ngebantah? Mereka ngak punya ide lagi yaudah 'pasrahkan saja' batin mereka berdua.

Tak lama setelah itu bel masuk pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru POV

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, badan-badanku pun terasa kaku. Ingin sekali aku membersihkan tubuhku atau lebih tepatnya mandi. Kenapa jam segini aku belum mandi? Salahkan Megumi-chan yang seenaknya akan 'memandikanku' selama aku sakit. Ya, aku tahu itu memalukan, SANGAT malahan.

Aku masih meringkuk diatas kasurku dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan juga kompresan di dahiku dan baskom berisi air ½ dari tingginya disisiku . Untuk kompresan dan baskom itu, aku yang mengompres dan membawa air itu oleh diriku sendiri. Lihat saja titik-titik air yang ada di sepanjang jalan dari kamar mandi hingga ke tempat tidurku. Maklum, aku membawa baskom itu dengan gemetaran.

Aku menoleh sedikit guna melihat jam yang ternyata menunjukan pukul 15.30, seharusnya teman-teman sudah pulang sekarang karena Araki-sensei meliburkan latihan harian itu. setelah itu aku melihat ke meja kecil yang ada di tengah kamar. Diatasnya penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang selalu Megumi-chan berikan sesuai dengan permintaanku.

 _Tok tok tok!_

" Masuk~ ha-hatchim! " dengan lemas aku menjawab ketukan pintu itu diiringi (?) dengan suara bersinku. Karena penasaran, akupun bangkit dari tidurku dengan jaket yang agak tipis ( yang kebetulan berada didekatku ) menggantung dipundakku.

 _Kriek..._

Baru saja aku mau meraih knop pintunya,pintunya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan 2 orang pria. Yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satunya berambut ungu.

" Himuro-san? " gumamku. Ya, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. " Kaoru-chan harusnya kau tidur saja kan? " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia membuka sepatunya dan masuk kekamarku diikuti dengan seorang lagi yang sangat tinggi sementara aku hanya bengong sambil memegang jaket yang ada dipundakku.

Tanpa sadar 2 orang itu sudah ada dikamarku tapi ada seseorang menghampiriku. Yap siapa lagi selain Himuro-san.

" Kenapa kau terus bengong disitu? Yang sakit kan kau? " ujar Himuro-san dengan senyuma khas-nya sambil memegang tanganku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak sadar aku bengong dari tadi, pada akhirnya aku ditarik oleh Himuro-san kedalam.

" Mejamu penuh sekali buku. Kau benar-benar tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran ya? Atau kau itu kutu buku? "

" Maaf Himuro-san, itu pujian atau celaan?"

" Menurutmu? "

Lagi-lagi aku kehabisan kata-kata jika menghadapi Himuro-san. Akhirnya aku, Himuro-san, dan satu orang lagi itu berdiam diri. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang, Himuro-san dan entahlah-siapa-namanya itu membereskan mejaku atau lebih tepatnya Himuro-san saja yang membereskannya. Orang itu baru saja keluar dengan alasan ingin membeli cemilan lainnya.

" Apa kau sudah makan? " tanyanya. " Belum "

" Kau sudah minum obat? "

" Sudah tadi pagi "

" Kalau begitu sekarang kau belum minum lagi? "

" Mau bagaimana lagi? Di aturannya obat itu harus diminum jika sudah makan! Jika keadaanku seperti ini mana mungkin aku masak! Membawa baskom kecil berisi air setengahnya itu juga sudah susah~" ujarku sedikit meninggikan suaraku tapi masih dengan nada lemas.

Dia pun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kearahku. " Jika kau lapar bilang saja... " ujarnya sambil duduk disampingku dan mengelus kepalaku lembut. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya dikepalaku, elusan yang begitu lembut sehingga tanpa kusadari wajahku semakin memanas.

" Hm? Kenapa? Wajahmu tambah memerah " tanyanya sembari berhenti mengelus kepalaku. " T-Tidak apa-apa kok! Eheheh... " aku menjawabnya sembari bergeser sedikit dan tertawa garing. " Benarkah? " kini dia mendekatiku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dekat sekali, Walaupun dia hanya mencoba menempelkan keningnya dikeningku tetap saja aku malu. Percuma saja aku mau menghindar, aku berada di pinggir kasur dan juga dibagian kepala kasur yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku ingin mendorongnya tapi apa daya, aku terlalu lemas saat ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Nice timing!_

Begitu terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Himuro-san pun pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah datarnya sambil sedikit berlari. Aku menghela nafas lega. Terimakasih kepada orang yang sudah mengetuk pintu karena telah memisahkan ku dengan Himuro-san dari 'adegan' yang terbilang ambigu itu.

Dan terlihatnya 6 orang berbeda tinggi badan masuk ke kamarku. Kalian tahu siapa itu? yep. Megumi-chan, Liu-kun, Fukui-senpai, Ookamura-senpai, Himuro-san, dan juga orang berambut ungu tadi.

" KAORU-CHANN! "

" Megu-"

 _Bruk!_

" Uwaa! Taniguchi! "

" Kaoru bangunlah! "

" Ebuset! Megumi! "

Mau tahu kejadian apa tadi? Megumi-chan melompat untuk memelukku hingga aku terjungkal dan sedikit membentur tembok ( kasurku dekat dengan tembok ). Liu-kun, Fukui-senpai, dan Ookamura-senpai langsung menjauhkan Megumi-chan dariku atau lebih tepatnya menggusurnya.

Aku bangun dari posisiku yang terlentang tadi sembari memegang puncak kepalaku yang sukses mencium tembok tadi. " _Itte..._ " gumamku seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

" Eheheh, maaf~ " ujar Megumi-chan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. " Oh iya! Ini, kami membelinya untukmu " ucap Fukui-senpai sampil menunjukan 1 kantong keresek. " Apa itu? " tanyaku.

" Buah apel. Ya walaupun cuma 10 buah.. " kini Ookamura-senpai yang berbicara. " Berapa? "

" Eh? Sepuluh "

" Bukan itu maksudku! Uangnya! Nanti akan kuganti "

" Tidak perlu! " jawab Fukui-senpai, Ookamura-senpai, Liu-kun, Megumi-chan, dan Himuro-san berbarengan. Sedangkan orang yang bersama Himuro-san tadi? Memasang tampang ' au-ah-gelap ' sambil memakan _potato chips_ nya.

" W-wah masa? _Arigatou!_ " aku menatap takjub mereka. Tidak biasanya mereka memberiku sesuatu tanpa pamrih (-Himuro-san dan orang berambut ungu itu, merekakan baru ).

" Apa kau mau apel? Sini biar kukupaskan! "

Tiba-tiba Megumi-chan langsung menyambar keresek dari tanganku tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi padahal aku belum menjawab mau atau tidaknya. " Megu-"

" Sudahlah, anggap saja permintaan maaf ku.. " ujarnya sambil nyengir. Aku pun bengong ditempat dengan mulut menganga lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. " Terserah kau saja " jawabku. Megumi-chan pun tersenyum dan berlari menuju dapur.

" Kalau dilihat-lihat kamarmu berantakan ya~ " celetuk Fukui-senpai. " Eh? Maaf ... " ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. " Hm? Bahkan kau belajar saat sakit? Super sekali~ " ujar Ookamura-senpai sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di mejaku.

" Ahahah~ " aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya. " Oh iya, apa kau sudah dengar? Kaoru-chan " tanya Megumi-chan yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong-potong mirip dengan kelinci dan diletakannya di meja dan duduk disebelahku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan watados sambil bertanya, " Tentang? "

" Akan ada festival musim semi di sekolah, dan juga kami tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba begitu~ " kini Fukui-senpai yang menjawab. " Eh~? Kalian tahu dari siapa? " tanyaku sambil memakan salah satu apel itu. " Dia~ " jawab mereka serempak sambil menunjuk Himuro-san yang sedang tersenyum. " Himuro-san kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku lagi dengan mulut masih mengunyah apel.

" Data-data yang ada di OSIS. Aku sudah menjadi anggota OSIS " jawabnya enteng. " Uhuk! Uhuk! " begitu mendengar jawabannya aku langsung terbatuk-batuk dan tentu saja dengan kecepatan kilat, Megumi-chan memberi ( baca : mencekokki )ku air minum.

" Fuaahh~ apa kau yakin? Kudengar pekerjaan anggota OSIS itu banyak loh... "

" Tidak apa-apa kok" ujarnya enteng. Aku memasang wajah datar ala Seo Yuzuki dari fandom sebelah(?) dan mengangguk. " Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian mau? Apel? " ujarku lagi sambil mengambil satu potong apel lagi dan detik itu juga orang berambut ungu itu menyambar satu potong apel dengan kecepatan _flazh._

" Atsushi bisakah kau memintanya dengan baik? " kini Himuro-san angkat bicara. Atsushi? Oh~ jadi nama orang ini Atsushi. " Nyem..nyem baiklah nyem..nyem.. * glek * aku minta apelnya ya Kao-chin~ " ujarnya dengan nada malas. " Eh? I-iya silahkan saja.. " ujarku agak canggung, asal kalian tahu aku ini termasuk orang yang agak susah bergaul. ( Author : sapa yang nanya ya? )

" _Arigatou~_ "

" Kalau kalian? Tidak mau? " tanyaku. " Tidak.. " jawab mereka berbarengan. " Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada acara apa saja di festival itu? " tanyaku ( lagi. )

" Lomba lari estafet, kompetisi Piano, dan beberapa acara lainnya. Intinya ini festival musim panas yang KECEPETAN.. " jelas Himuro-san dengan penekanan di kata ' kecepetan'. " Oh~ tunggu darimana kau tahu bagaimana festival musim panas itu? " tanyaku lagi dan lagi. " Taniguchi-san yang menjelaskannya. ". Lagi-lagi kubulatkan mulutku.

" Eh tunggu! Tadi kau bilang kompetisi piano? " tanya Megumi-chan antusias, gawat. " Iya, memang kenapa? Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Himuro-san lagi. " Tidak-"

" Tapi dia bisa! " ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi. " Eh? "

" EH?!"

.

.

.

.

 **Anda didiagnosis terkena TuBerColosis *vlak***

 **HUWAAA! APAAN INI? * nangis guling-guling * * dilempar batu sama Liu ***

 **Yo minna balik lagi sama ni author sarpin!**

 **Hoho maaf lama ngak update lagi banyak kesibukan di duta *w***

 **Okey bales review aja gitu ya?**

 **LeafandFlower : Haha masa? Wkwkwkwkwkwk gomenne. Tenang nanti nasibmu bakal malangkok * ditabok Leafy (?) * makasih udah nge review sama nantikan terus ff nista ini :v /**

 **Stay tune okei? And**

 **RnR please? No flame!**

 **Oh iya ada yang bisa nebak siapa ' Kakak angkat ' dan ' salah satu tim bully ' Oc saya disini? Dah gitu aja * gubrak ***


End file.
